charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Opal (Legend of Korra)
Opal is the supporting character of The Legend of Korra. She is a member of the new Air Nation and the daughter of Suyin Beifong and Baatar, half-niece of Lin Beifong, and granddaughter of Toph Beifong. She was the first new airbender to be instructed by Avatar Korra. She is also the girlfriend of Bolin. History 171 AG Meeting Team Avatar Suyin introduced Opal to the Avatar and her friends as her airbending daughter. Opal excitedly greeted Korra, and Bolin introduced himself to the new airbender, commenting on her beautiful name. The young airbender blushed and reintroduced herself. Opal was also introduced to her aunt, Lin, and was eager to meet her after hearing her mother's stories about Lin. The Chief of Police, however, was not interested in making her acquaintance, but rather wanted to leave as soon as possible. While Korra had originally planned to bring Opal to Tenzin at the Northern Air Temple, Suyin instead suggested that Korra train Opal at Zaofu. Just before dinner, Opal admitted to Korra that she was not good at the art, prompting the Avatar to show her basic movements and stances. The two slowly walked around in a circle and made eased swirls of air around each other. Opal was complimented by Korra, being referred to as a natural, for which she thanked her instructor. At dinner later that night, Opal was left slightly stunned when Lin claimed that Toph had never believed her children to be a blessing. When Bolin stated his enjoyment of their meal, Opal agreed and said she had never had a bad meal in her life, only to be told by the earthbender of Mako and his street life and their encounters with disgusting food. Opal apologized for her lack of awareness, but Bolin assured her it was all in the past. The airbender was impressed by his adventures, calling his life exciting. After dinner, Opal began practicing airbending. Bolin approached her in a flirtatious manner, which caused her to inquire why he was acting strangely. When he responded by asking the same question, Opal said she did not like how he was talking to her and began to walk away. Bolin quickly jumped in front of her and apologized, saying he got self-conscious when he knew a girl liked him and thus had been acting stupid. The girl wondered where he got the idea that she liked him, but soon revealed that she was joking, before telling him to just be himself. The two gazed at each other as Korra arrived, seeking Opal's assistance with a matter. The two girls approached a still-annoyed Lin in her quarters. Opal apologized to Lin for the visit being hard on the metalbender and acknowledged that she had heard many stories about Lin from her mother and even her grandmother, Toph. She admitted that she was sad because Lin did not want to get to know her. Opal continued by saying that her family could be "crazy and overwhelming" at times, but that it would mean a lot to her if her aunt would be a part of it. Lin only told her coldly to get out. Opal quickly expressed remorse again, believing she had said something wrong. After receiving the angered request a second time, Opal ran out of the room in tears. The next morning, Opal was feeling better following the altercation. When Suyin offered Korra lessons in metalbending, Opal asked Bolin if he wanted learn as well; however, Bolin declined in an awkward manner. She later found Bolin attempting to metalbend without being seen. Being told that he wanted to learn the sub-art because he was a fan of Toph Beifong, she advised him not to be afraid to seek lessons from her mother. However, when Bolin countered that she too was scared to leave her home for the Northern Air Temple, despite her desire to learn airbending, Opal realized he was right. Labeling their talk as nice, the young airbender embraced him. Sometime later, Opal discovered her mother and Lin physically fighting each other, much to her horror. She intervened, halting Lin and Su as they both prepared to hurl objects at one another, and blasted the weapons away. She reprimanded the two for fighting each other and witnessed Lin collapsing. Sixteen hours later, Opal was passing by the dining hall when Lin spotted her, called her in, and apologized for her earlier behavior, explaining that she and Su had a complicated relationship. Opal concluded that being in Zaofu made Lin uncomfortable. When her aunt suggested that she go to the Northern Air Temple, the airbender told Lin that she did not want to disappoint her mother by leaving her home. Lin stated that Opal must make decisions based on what she wanted, not to make someone happy, confessing that she became a police chief to please Toph only to receive the opposite result. Opal later talked to her parents about the matter, and they both agreed to let her move to the temple for her training. Before Opal left, a dinner was held by Suyin in her honor. The chef made her favorite meal of raw vegetable kale wraps. As Bolin told her he would think of her whenever he saw kale, she called him sweet. Opal also assured him they would be together soon as Team Avatar planned to go to the Northern Air Temple after finding more airbenders. Addressing his fears about the future, she said, until they met again, they would always have kale, and fed the earthbender some of her wrap. Suyin called for a toast and Opal was complemented by her mother as a good daughter, sister, and friend. Her mother also expressed faith in her ability to be a master before kissing her on the side of her forehead. After dinner, she departed on an airship, waving goodbye to her family and friends. Joining the airbenders Opal was meditating with Kya and some other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple when Bumi burst in, alerting them of the Red Lotus' presence. As they made their way over to the flying bison stables to escape, Opal was grabbed by Ming-Hua, who used her water tendrils to threaten her life if the others would not come with her. She was placed at a courtyard together with all the inhabitants of the temple until Tenzin attacked Zaheer, Ming-Hua, and Ghazan and ordered everyone to head toward the stables once more. Although they were fired upon by P'Li, who was stationed in a Ba Sing Se airship, they managed to make it to the stables. However, just as they got there, one of P'Li's combustion attacks scared off the bison, leaving Opal and the others at the mercy of the firebender. Opal and the others were ushered into an airship by P'Li and taken to a cave-complex a few miles away from the temple, where they were released into the custody of four other Red Lotus sentries, who chained them to the floor by their wrists. As Jinora returned from her astral reconnaissance trip, Opal asked if she had been able to discover a way out of their predicament. Although the answer was negative, she was told not to worry. A plan was devised in which Jinora airbent the keys away of one of their guards, which Meelo airbent in Opal's direction, who nimbly caught them, hiding them out of sight of the guard. As he turned his back on her, she swiftly unlocked one of her cuffs, but before she could free herself completely, she was discovered by the guards. However, at that moment, Team Avatar and her mother burst into their prison and swiftly took out the guards, before freeing them all. Opal happily called out to her mother and she received a warm hug. Their moment of intimacy was interrupted, though, when Bolin interjected by pushing Suyin back and hugging Opal himself. After the insurrection of the Red Lotus was put down, Opal was upset to learn that her oldest brother, Baatar Jr., had joined Kuvira on her journey to unite the Earth Kingdom under her rule, growing bitter with her sibling for betraying their mother. 174 AG Over the next three years, Opal worked with the Air Nation to help dispel gangs of bandits roving throughout the chaotic Earth Kingdom. One day in 174 AG, she and Kai were flying on Lefty across the state of Yi when they noticed three bandits attempting to steal food. The airbenders dove down with their wingsuits and, after Kai tipped their jeep, she softened their impact with a small blast of air. After Kai tied the bandits up, the governor approached them, happy to see the two though wondering why they were the only ones there. Opal told them they were there to do all they would to help and were the only support the thin Air Nation could provide for his state. After seeing Bolin disembark from a train, Opal knew it was not anything good as it meant Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were with him. Nonetheless, she was happy to see her boyfriend again, hugging him warmly. However, when Kuvira and her older brother appeared before her, she told the latter that their mother had not forgiven him, reminding him of his betrayal. When Kuvira told her they were there to help, the airbender angrily told the metalbender that she had heard of her conquering towns. She was quickly shocked to learn Baatar Jr. and Kuvira were engaged. Kuvira tried to encourage her to forgive and forget, but their conversation was quickly interrupted by the annoyed governor. After the governor refused to take Kuvira's offer and her army prepared to leave, Opal urged Bolin not to turn his back on the people of Yi, but when the earthbender insisted he could not do anything, she grew upset, pushing him away from a hug and telling him to leave. She subsequently decided to join Kai in flying to the state's farming villages and getting supplies for the people. When a farmer offered them what little he had, Opal assured him every little bit helped; their combined supplies would keep the townspeople held over until reinforcements arrived before the airbenders bowed to him in gratitude. As they returned to the state capital, Opal was asked by Kai about her relationship with Bolin, to which she said their long-distance relationship was challenging and expressed her frustration about him working with Kuvira. When suggested by Kai that he found his calling, Opal remarked that he had changed and feared she and Bolin were growing apart. After she asked Kai how he and Jinora were doing, they were approached by a biplane piloted by bandits who tried to hook their supplies away. After Kai began flying to the ground after one of the bandits damaged his wingsuit, Opal jumped off Lefty and glided toward him, grabbing him and giving them the chance to reboard Lefty safely. Upon returning to the state capital, Opal sadly informed the governor they lost their supplies to the bandits. After the governor signed Kuvira's contract, she sadly watched on as the metalbender declared Yi to be under her protection. When Bolin tried to look at her with a smile, she turned and walked away from him. Defending her home When Kuvira marched her army to the gates of Zaofu, Opal returned home to support her family. She was approached by Bolin, who was excited to see her again, though she turned her back on him, angrily declaring that he had chosen his side. When Bolin gushed about the aid Kuvira's army had given people, Opal coldly enlightened him about what happened to the people after the army left. While she acknowledged that the citizens might have been happy in first instance, she had also witnessed the people being forced to work as slave labor, while dissenters were sent off. At nightfall, upon hearing Jinora urge Korra to prevent Suyin, Wei, and Wing from going through with their mission to take out Kuvira, Opal stated that they should not be trying to stop her mother but help her instead. However, since no one knew exactly what Suyin's plan was, they were forced to wait, lest they would invoke some unwanted consequences by exposing the threesome. When Kuvira announced over the city's communication system that Suyin and the twins had been captured, a distraught Opal turned to Korra, pleading with her to undertake action as she could not let the army commander get away with the arrest. Declaring that they had to break out her mother and brothers, she was reminded by Jinora that she should not revert to violence as she had sworn an oath of nonaggression upon becoming an airbender. Dismissing the oath in favor of her family's safety, she was urged to remain calm by Korra, who agreed with Jinora and pointed out that Kuvira had merely defended herself. Upon hearing Korra claim self-defense, Opal snapped at the Avatar, refuting the claim by pointing out that Kuvira was planning to attack Zaofu and expressing her wonder about Korra's refusal to fight back. She calmed down, though, and when Korra announced that she and Jinora would try to negotiate with Kuvira at dawn, Opal stated she would come along. At dawn, the three women walked up to Kuvira and her army and Opal ordered the commander to release her family. Inquiring about Bolin's whereabouts, she was led to believe that he was completely on board with Kuvira's plan to forcefully annex Zaofu to the Earth Empire and that she had failed to realize how much he had grown up during their time apart. Upon hearing Kuvira announce that her actions were to gain "equality" for her people, Opal snapped at the leader for only being interested in control and turned to Korra, urging her to take Kuvira down as that was the right thing to do. When Korra accepted Kuvira's challenge for a one-on-one duel for the fate of Zaofu, Opal warned her to not play around, as the master metalbender was too skilled for that. She gave the advice to finish the battle quickly by utilizing the Avatar State, though was told by Korra that she would only employ the state as a last resort. Witnessing Korra being tossed around and barraged with earth and metal attacks, Opal rushed to her aid, though was ordered by the Avatar to stand down. When Kuvira was on the verge of finishing Korra off, Opal and Jinora intervened by blowing the army commander back with a powerful gust of wind. Their action broke the peace treaty, however, and they were forced to create a large whirlwind to keep the incoming soldiers at bay. While Jinora used her spiritual projection power to call for help, Opal maintained the vortex by herself. As Meelo and Ikki arrived on Pepper, she helped Jinora to carry Korra on the bison's saddle. As Pepper took to the sky, Opal lunged forward, intending to jump down and free her family, though was held back when Jinora and Ikki latched on to her. As her mother called that she should flee, Opal stated that she loved her and would be back for them. Arriving on Air Temple Island, Opal petted Pepper, who she had been steering, before reporting to Tenzin and Bumi that Kuvira had marched her entire army to the gates of the city and arrested her entire family. When Bumi inquired about Bolin's whereabouts, Opal dejectedly noted that she could not believe he would stay with Kuvira after what she had done to her family. Tensions and worries Worried about her family, Opal vented to Korra that it seemed no one else was concerned about their fate. While Korra tried to reassure her that everything would turn out all right, Jinora flew up to them, alerting them of a strange energy surge she had sensed emanating from the Spirit Wilds. The three women set out to investigate, though after an initial search resulted in nothing out of the ordinary, Opal asked Jinora if she was certain that she had sensed something as opposed to suffering from a bad reaction to something she ate. She rushed to Korra's side, however, when the Avatar read the energy in the vines and jolted back upon witnessing Kuvira harvest the roots of the banyan-grove tree. Opal noted that they had to disclose that information to President Raiko, hoping he would be able to use it to spur the other world leaders to take action against Kuvira. While Jinora continued searching for Ryu and his tourist group, Opal and Korra made their way to City Hall, though before the could relay their discovery to the gathered world leaders, Bolin and Varrick barged in as well, much to Opal's surprise. Despite the news of the Kuvira's spirit vine-charged super weapon, the world leaders settled on only taking defensive measures for the time being and Opal dejectedly left the building. Bolin stopped her from leaving, however, as he wanted to apologize to her for all he had done to her and her family. Although she was glad that he was okay, she rejected his apologies as they came too late. The conversation was interrupted when Lin asked if she could have a private word with Opal, who promptly left Bolin standing by himself. After her aunt told her that they would have to save their family by themselves, Opal's suggestion to ask some of their friends to accompany them was shut down, since Lin did not want to risk anyone else's life on their unsanctioned and dangerous mission into enemy territory. Opal retreated to Air Temple Island, where she passed the time by reading a book. Her leisurely activity was interrupted, however, when Pabu ran up to her and demanded her attention. Friendly greeting the fire ferret, she noticed that he was carrying a message around his neck. Reading that Bolin had broken both of his legs, she grew alarmed and followed Pabu back to the place where Bolin was, only to find the earthbender in perfect health, pouring a cup of tea, while sitting on a picnic blanket. Realizing it had been a ruse to get her there so they could have a romantic date, Opal rejected him by sarcastically noting how his gestures would completely make her forget that he had worked for Kuvira. As she walked away, she only turned to apologize to Pabu for having subjected the ferret to her outburst. Later, Opal handed Lin the last of the supplies they would take with them on their rescue mission to load on Juicy's saddle when she was once more approached by Bolin. Upon being asked where she was heading, she vaguely answered the question that they had some family business to deal with before turning her back on him. After Bolin apologized once again and declared his love for her, she gave him the opportunity to win her back by accompanying them on their mission to save her family. Saving her family As they arrived at the outskirts of Zaofu, Opal was unimpressed by Bolin's continuous dramatic exclamations of how he was going to save the Beifongs and his relationship. Surveying the city, she wondered why Kuvira had tore down all the domes that formerly protected Zaofu. When Toph arrived as well, Opal excitedly embraced her grandmother and giggled in amusement as she abrasively wrote off Bolin's overly excited attitude as him needing to use the bathroom. As Toph revealed that Suyin and the others had been taken to a nearby prison camp, Opal coldly turned to Bolin and asked him where that facility was located, explaining to Toph that he knew that because he used to work for Kuvira. Now knowing where they were headed, Opal introduced Toph to Juicy, though as her grandmother second-guessed her choice for that particular flying bison, she clarified that the bison had chosen her and good-heartedly added that she had checked whether or not she could change that decision. Opal steered Juicy toward the factory and they all sneaked in, allowing Toph and Lin to deduce with their seismic sense that their family was being detained in an underground cavern. Retreating back to the hills surrounding the facility, Opal noted that they should also try to take Kuvira down now that they had the chance, a suggestion that was supported by Bolin, who added that they should at least try to destroy the spirit energy cannon that they had discovered in the hangar as well. She complimented him when he proposed to attack the following day when most of the troops and workers would be attending the demonstration of the cannon, leaving the factory mostly deserted. That night, she witnessed a falling out between her aunt and grandmother. The following day, Opal positioned herself on a vantage point overlooking the testing area of the cannon. She alerted the rest of her team via a portable radio that the demonstration was about to start, prompting them to commence their rescue mission. After Bolin radioed that their mission had been a success, she soared down to the meeting place and called for Juicy, before rushing to embrace her parents. She thanked Bolin for his help, though when Lin urged them all to move, Opal alerted everyone of Zhu Li's arrest and imprisonment in the town that was about to be blown up by the cannon. As Bolin promptly left to save her, Opal decided to follow him. Taking Juicy, the two flew toward the abandoned town and tried to free Zhu Li. Before they could, however, the cannon fired a beam at them, though due to the intervention of her family, it missed them and blew a hole in the hill overlooking the town. Not wasting any more time, Opal and Bolin freed Zhu Li and returned to the factory to pick up the others, before flying off to safety. Touching down again in a bamboo forest, Opal witnessed in delight as her aunt and grandmother reconciled, though glared at Bolin when he ruined the moment. She was sad to learn that Toph would not accompany them back to Republic City, though grew amused to find out it was because she felt too old to continue fighting due to a sore back. When Zhu Li thanked them for saving her and urged them to not be too hard on Bolin for having worked for Kuvira, emphasizing that his heart had been in the right place, Opal noted that Bolin had worked his way out of the "polar bear doghouse", kissing him on the cheek, much to his delight. Her good mood was broken, however, when Zhu Li revealed that Kuvira planned on attacking Republic City two weeks later. Stopping Kuvira A week later, after Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kai, and Jinora kidnapped Baatar Jr. from his airship, Opal joined her family in confronting him at a Future Industries factory. She was saddened when her mother told Baatar Jr. that his departure from Zaofu had taken a heavy toll on their family. Opal later had to run for her life when Kuvira blew up the facility with her spirit energy cannon. Opal managed to survive the explosion and emerged from the rubble with everyone else when Bolin lifted a large piece of concrete. While Asami and Varrick attempted to adapt the prototypes of the hummingbird mecha suits in Asami's office to get them airborne, she and the other benders faced Kuvira and her army in an attempt to stop them or at the very least, slow them down. On Meelo's urging, Opal and the other airbenders equipped themselves with balloons filled with paint. Upon reaching the enormous mecha suit, they dropped the balloons on the suit's windows, momentarily obscuring its vision and enabling the earthbenders on the ground to tie down the suit's legs. As Bolin gave the signal, Opal and the other airbenders blasted the suit with air currents in an attempt to topple it over. The suit managed to stabilize itself, however, forcing Opal and the others to flee when Kuvira aimed her spirit cannon at them. She was knocked unconscious due to the near miss of the blast, though slightly opened her eyes when Bolin and Lin rushed to her side and the former carried her off to the relative safety of Asami's office, where she heard the new plan being formed: the benders would relentlessly attack the mecha suit to distract it and enable the two hummingbird mecha suits to land on the enormous machine and cut a hole in it without being crushed. Later, Opal attended Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding at Air Temple Island; she sat between Korra and Tonraq during the wedding ceremony. When the dance floor was later opened during the dinner party, Opal dragged Bolin onto it. Abilities Despite being a new airbender, Opal has shown considerable skill in the bending art, able to seamlessly create swirls of air in tandem with Korra, who referred to her as a natural. While practicing after dinner, Opal was able to perform multiple blasts of air and create a powerful air wave by striking the ground. She was even strong enough to break up a duel between her mother and her aunt Lin, two powerful earth- and metalbending masters, in a single move. Three years later, Opal has shown to have improved her airbending skills during her time with Kai in their patrol around the Earth Kingdom. Gallery Opal_LoK.png External links * For original article please visit Avatar wiki.